Night Of The Illiara Star
by Fififjonka
Summary: Legolas finally tries to express what he feels to Tauriel but that doesn't actually turn as he wishes. And his father has something to say too, something Legolas won't particularly like... LegolasXTauriel, ThranduilXThe Queen. This is a prequel to my other fic, "If I Had A Heart," that explores the events of the Gundabad battle. Hope you like, read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

It was really a beautiful bracelet – made of light green emeralds set in silvery metal and there were small silver leaves on the chain. Legolas was standing under a high beech, looking at the bracelet in his hand. Wouldn't it be better to wrap it in something? Or should he just drop it into her hand?

Legolas grimaced slightly. The idea of casually giving it to her seemed considerably silly to him at the moment.

"Oh, good evening… It's the day of Illiara – your birthday star. I have a gift for you…"

Legolas paused in the inaudible mumbling. That didn't sound very well.

"Good evening," he tried again in an indistinct whisper. "It's your star day today, isn't it? I would like to give you…"

Legolas fell silent again. It would be probably best to simply let it somewhere she would find it as an anonymous present… Legolas frowned. He's the son of a king, how come he can't figure this out?

"Good evening, Legolas."

Legolas turned around, mildly startled. Tauriel was standing just behind him, looking at him curiously.

"What are you doing here alone?" she asked.

_I thought you would walk this way_ didn't seem like the appropriate answer.

"I was on my way to the king," he explained, although it wasn't true.

"Oh," Tauriel nodded. "I can walk with you for a while."

She wasn't wearing the usual uniform of a guard's captain but had a rather elegant dark green dress and Legolas found himself staring at her in a fairly unacceptable way. What was it he wanted to say?

"Legolas?" Tauriel said, smiling. Legolas finally regained his composure.

"As you wish," he said and they slowly made their way through the lightened trees to the king's chambers. Tauriel was talking about her latest quest in Mirkwood that Legolas did not attend and he didn't have a chance to actually give her the present until they were at the bottom of stairs to king's chambers.

"I will rather go," Tauriel said. "The king doesn't seem to be very pleased to see me."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and Tauriel shook her head.

"You certainly must have noticed…"

"He is like that," Legolas said. "There is nothing personal in it."

Tauriel didn't look convinced but didn't say anything.

"Have you been celebrating?" Legolas asked. "It is your birthday today. The day of the Illiara star."

"Yes," Tauriel said, a warm smile appearing on her face. "That's why I took this dress. I don't feel quite comfortable in it, though."

"I think you look nice," Legolas said, doing his best to sound as casual as possible.

"Thank you," Tauriel said, dropping her eyes.

"I…" Legolas coughed lightly, "have a small gift for you. When it's your birthday."

Legolas pulled the bracelet out.

"I thought you might like it," he said, again trying to sound absolutely naturally in which he was failing miserably.

"It's beautiful," Tauriel breathed out, clearly completely astonished. "But I can't take it; it's a very precious thing."

Legolas watched her profile, her smooth red hair falling from her back, the light in her eyes… It would be so much easier to simply say how he felt but for some reason it also was the most difficult thing in the world.

Legolas moved closer to her, while Tauriel was still turning the bracelet over in her hands. He hesitated, weighting whatever he wanted to do. And then, almost as if it wasn't really him, he touched her hand gently. Tauriel immediately looked up at him, surprised and… _scared_?

"You are too," Legolas said, "to me."

Tauriel seemed almost shocked and she withdrew her hand instantly, taking a deep breath, her eyes roving over his face. Legolas shortly regretted his reckless action but it was too late to take it back. He should have controlled himself. Tauriel was looking into his eyes, bewildered, and Legolas couldn't identify the look she had. Confusion, fear, shock… Really not the kind of things he wanted to see…

"I…" she couldn't find the words…"I'm sorry, Legolas, I… care about you deeply, I only…"

She looked at the ground.

"You should keep it," she said silently and gave him the bracelet back. "Have a nice evening…"

And with those words she quickly left. Legolas was clutching the bracelet in his hand and all he wanted was to throw it on the ground. He frowned, feeling humiliated, disappointed and deep in his heart – ashamed. He turned, walking up the stairs to his father's chambers. He leaned against the railing and he heard Tauriel's voice echoing in his head, he saw her astounded expression over and over again and everytime he heard his own words, he closed his eyes with shame. What in the name of earth got into him? Did he lose his mind?

"You are wasting your time."

Legolas' thoughts were interrupted by his father's deep voice. Thranduil emerged from the shadows behind him, his blue eyes focused closely on him.

"What do you mean?" Legolas said, only very difficultly returning to reality.

"You know that," Thranduil said and stopped, the long dark cloak swishing softly at his feet.

"The captain of the guard," he continued. "Tauriel is her name. Stop wasting your time on her."

If Legolas felt gloomy a moment ago, he was quickly beginning to feel really angry.

"Why do _you _care?" he asked his father coldly. "It is no concern of yours."

"In a matter of fact," Thranduil said formally, "it is. You are my son and the future heir to the throne. So it is only natural I care about such things. And I say again – stop wasting your time on her. She is not worth of your affection. And she won't start loving you either."

Legolas widened his eyes slightly while his father kept the impassive expression, arms crossed on his chest. The crown on his head was casting a toothy shadow on the wall behind him and his pale face lined with white hair was enlightened only by the faint tree light coming from the outside.

"You try speaking to her, you give her gifts… and she always leaves you. She is not in love nor will she ever be. Turn your attention to someone more worthy, my son."

Legolas breathed in deeply, literally forcing himself to stay calm. But if there had ever been a moment he wanted to strike his father, it was that moment.

"How can you say who is in love and who is not?" Legolas asked and his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Aren't you above such things?"

"I am," Thranduil agreed without hesitating, there wasn't at least a short moment of doubts in his tone. "But _you_ are not."

"I suppose you've included my mother," Legolas said. "I suppose you are above her too."

Thranduil's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't," he cut him roughly and approached him so swiftly Legolas almost took a step backwards.

"Don't talk about her," Thranduil said silently with his face just a few inches from Legolas'. The uninterested expression he usually had was gone and Legolas could see only fury in his father's blue eyes.

"Why?" he asked in the same quiet tone. "Why won't you speak about her? She was my _mother_."

Albeit Legolas knew he was crossing the line and could expect a harsh flurry, anger was constantly growing inside of his chest as he longed to tell him those words all those years since she had passed.

"Maybe," he continued whispering, his eyes stuck in Thranduil's, "if you allowed me to go with you she could still live!"

_"__Enough!"_

Thranduil was then white as snow, breathing heavily, his hands shaking.

"I order you to stop speaking about her," he said mercilessly, his icy eyes narrowed, his whole body tense. His face was furrowed with cold wrath. Legolas had never seen him so furious before.

"Now go," Thranduil said, leaving no space for objecting in his command. "Get out of my sight!"

The king straightened up, looking at his son with hard eyes. Even if Legolas wasn't really scared, he didn't dare to disagree and left as he was told.

He spent several hours in his chambers, wondering from one place to another, recalling the whole evening that truly didn't went as he imagined at all. Thoughts of Tauriel walking away from him upset were pushed away by the heated fight with his father. Didn't he carry it too far? But he wanted to _hurt_ him, actually, cut him deep for humiliating his feelings for Tauriel and acting as if he was a five-year old human boy. But as his temper was cooling down Legolas regretted he hadn't been more reasonable. He could have easily expected his father's reaction would be like that.

It was almost midnight and Legolas encouraged himself to go back to his father. He wasn't afraid of him but he respected him deeply and he never liked leaving an argument open. He returned to his chambers, standing quietly in the entrance door.

Thranduil was standing there in one of the high windows, looking at the midnight Woodland Realm. He didn't turn although he must have heard him come. Legolas made a few steps further.

"Father," Legolas said. "I came to say I apologize. Anger clouded my judgment."

Thranduil remained silent and Legolas had almost thought he was ignoring him on purpose when his father eventually spoke.

"You know it was _me_ who forbade you to go to the battle of Gundabad. And I have never regretted it, not once."

There was something in his father's voice that made Legolas feel a bit disturbed… He approached him slowly and Thranduil finally turned at him. Legolas could clearly see, for the briefest moment, genuine pain in his father's eyes.

"After your mother died under the Gundabad mountain, you were the only thing I had left," Thranduil said and Legolas felt a stab in his heart, listening to his father's moved voice.

"I have never intended for you to be there and there is nothing you could do to save her."

Thranduil's eyes were glimmering in the dim light as he was looking into his son's face.

"You have done enough for me back then," he added. "And yet I am grateful you arrived when the battle was over. When I lost your mother I couldn't bear the possibility I could also lose my son."

Legolas' eyes were unwittingly widening bit by bit.

"Although you might see it in different light, my son, I want only the best for you."

Legolas didn't know what to say so he was just looking at him in silence. He had already been so used his father was always stern and composed this sudden change caught him off guard. Thranduil eventually broke their eye contact when he turned away and walked over the table, pouring himself a cup of mead.

"That's why I advised you to leave Tauriel be. It won't bring happiness to you. But do as you wish, my son. Just don't expect my encouragement."

His father looked at him and his impassivity was once again restored. Legolas had just watched his father unmasked a while ago and being the powerful king once again. But beneath the cold ruler there was a father he loved.

"Thank you," Legolas said. "One day I may fully understand how you felt back then, father."

Thranduil was quietly observing him before giving in a small nod.

"I truly hope, my son, you won't ever have to experience that."

He drank a bit of his mead and prompted him with a light gesture of his arm.

"Now go, my son, go celebrate the day of the Illiara star. You have friends down there waiting for you."

Legolas didn't disobey but looked at Thranduil one last time and he would swear his father gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. This is a prequel to my other fic, "If I had a Heart," that explores the events of the Gundabad battle. Read and comment please :-)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

In the fresh, cold morning, the trees were glimmering with dew drops and sun beams were shyly making their way in the branches. The air was sweet with flower scent and birds were chirping. A small girl was walking bare-foot, quietly treading on the soft moss. She was watching fascinated the butterflies flying above flowers in bloom. She didn't want to catch them; all she wanted was to watch them all day long. She loved the feeling of moss against the skin on her feet, the touch of spring breeze on her face, the rough tree bark in her palm. She was enthralled by the forest ever since she laid a foot on the ground.

She bowed, her eyes focused on a blue beetle in the grass and she was silently observing it with a small smile. Sometimes she wished she were just like that beetle, exploring the amazing world by their feet.

Suddenly birds stopped singing and quickly flew away. She got up, listening. She heard many animals running away. She peeked through the trees and saw shadows moving fast. She felt coldness in her stomach. Intruders…

She turned and as quietly as a cat she started running home. By her left side there she still could see the shadows and wanted to overtake them and warn her people but then she realized more shadows on her right too, all heading towards her home.

And at the moment she felt it. She caught the smell. The only smell that could frighten her.

Orcs…

They were moving so fast, too fast and she was still a little girl. She couldn't run faster. Her heart was beating in fear, her breath was fitful. Although the sun was still shining, a cold shadow spread above her. And somehow she knew she wouldn't make it in time.

She finally reached the gate of her home. It was wide open. She ran through, to the house of her parents. Her eyes were frantically roving around. She heard screams. She felt blood…

"Mother!" she called out desperately. "Father!"

There were bodies lying on the ground. Slayed. In blood. She knew them. Their eyes were blankly staring at the peaceful blue sky. She wouldn't stop until she was at the house.

Her father was lying prone in the entrance, a bloody wound on his back. As she slowly walked inside, she saw her mother slashed on the stairs with her head cut off.

She was just standing there motionless, not able to think, not able to move, not able to do anything. Looking at her slaughtered parents, smelling their blood in the air.

"Mother…" she whispered inaudibly, her eyes hazed. "Father…"

At the moment an orc appeared in the door. He heard her voice and his face was reflecting ugly delight. He clutched his black sword and licked his lips.

"You filthy brat…" he rasped in orcish. "Don't like what I did to your mommy and daddy?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, still unable to move a muscle. He approached her, his eyes flashing with bloodlust. He raised the sword and took a deep breath.

But the blow never came. The orc stiffened, his eyes bulging as he looked down at the spike protruding from his chest. He fell on his side then, dead and she looked up at the person appearing in his place.

It was a tall man with a crown on his white hair. He was wearing mighty silver armour and golden robes and he was holding a bloodied sword in his right hand. He was looking her in the eyes and she was staring at him, bewildered. Her saviour… A noble king…

"What is your name?" he asked, his voice deep.

"Tauriel…" she said quietly. The king nodded briefly.

"Come, Tauriel," he said, holding an arm. She caught his hand and clutched it firmly. The king bowed and took her into his arms, raising and walking away with her. She closed her eyes and hid her face in his robes. She was listening to the slow beating of his heart. She knew she was safe. She knew this powerful king wouldn't let anyone harm her. He saved her.

They left her forest home and were traveling south. Tauriel was still in the king's arms and she was looking him over the shoulder at the blueish mountains in distance. When she lowered her sight, she could study the finely crafted ornaments of the king's armour. Leaves and berries… When she looked forward she saw the antlers of a huge elk the king was riding. She didn't know where he was taking her until she noticed the border of a forest. It was running both ways and seemed like having no end. She had never seen such a huge forest before.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling curiosity for the first time since leaving her home.

"That is my kingdom," the king said calmly. "Woodland Realm. Your new home."

Tauriel shook her head slightly.

"It's endless…" she uttered. "Beautiful…"

The king smiled lightly as they were entering the dark green tree cover. Tauriel was looking around, listening to the mysterious noises and smelling a whole new range of scents.

They processed for a couple more miles into the forest until they were standing in front of a closed gate.

_"__Edro mann nif tar!"_ the king shouted and the gate slowly opened with two elves standing on each side.

_"__Amatúlië!"_ they said, bowing with respect. The king and his men went through the gate and Tauriel widened her eyes in amazement. She had never seen something like that. It was like a beautiful dream that would come true. The Realm was astonishing. High trees enlightened with silvery lights, paths, bridges, benches, everything done with finery and precision. The king took her into the high chambers of his own where a tall, beautiful woman was standing.

"Welcome home, Thranduil, my king," she said with affection when she saw him. The king held her hand and they kissed.

"This is Tauriel," the king said then. The woman looked at her. She had very attentive eyes, warm and wise.

"I am Nairë," she said. "I hope you will find this place your new home."

Tauriel was watching her in silence when a young man walked up the stairs to the hall, looking curiously at them.

"Father," he said, "how did it go?"

"It was too late," the king said with sadness. "They killed everyone. Everyone except Tauriel."

The king's son looked at her. He was very handsome, just like his father and mother. Tauriel looked down at the floor.

"Tauriel," he called her name. "My name is Legolas. Let me take you to your chamber."

He held a hand and she took it, noticing a small smile on Legolas' face.

"Don't worry," he said, trying to reassure her. "We will take care of you. You are safe."

As he was taking her away, Tauriel looked at the king for one more time. Her saviour… Thranduil…

* * *

><p>OK, there will be one last instalment for this story that would explain the relationship between the four characters... Hope you liked this one and you can look at "If I Had A Heart" too as it continues there.<br>Review please, you'll make me veeery happy :-)


End file.
